1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fibrous web impregnated with a lotion for household cleaning purposes. More particularly it relates to a fibrous web bonded with a rubber latex and wherein the lotion contains a metal salt as an anti-fogging ingredient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fibrous cleaning materials comprising an impregnated fibrous web bonded with a latex material is known to be useful for household cleaning. In particular, a fibrous web impregnated with a rubber latex is known to have exceptional utility for this purpose. Such a product is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,741 granted Sept. 21, 1976 to lino. One of the main technical problems with the use of such a wiper has been the formation of a "fog" on the surface of articles cleaned with such a product. The fog is especially noticeable on surfaces such as glass and chrome. This fog is believed to consist of residues extracted from binder material on the web. The inventor in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,741 apparently deals with this problem by including a polar high molecular weight substance such as polyvinyl acetate or acrylonitrile-butadiene copolymer. According to said patent disclosure the particles of the rubber and those of the polar high molecular weight substance presumably prevent each other from forming films, with the result that the particles adhere to the fibrous material individually.